Tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) are used to monitor conditions within and surrounding vehicle tires. Parameters typically monitored include local temperature and pressure information. Many TPMS comprise modules of sensors and other components that monitor local tire information, with power typically supplied to the modules by local batteries, energy harvesters or scavengers, or other means. Typically, a module is located in or near each wheel of a vehicle, although some TPMS comprise fewer modules.
Many TPMS further comprise wired or wireless transceivers for communicating between each wheel module and a central receiver in another part of the vehicle. Challenges exist, however, in establishing and maintaining successful wireless communications between wheel modules and the receiver. For example, it can be difficult to identify which module is reporting from which vehicle tire, often referred to as tire or module “localization.” Further, the broadcast and transmission time of each module is not synchronized with tire rotation. Depending on the location and orientation of the wheel module relative to both the associated tire and the receiver, attempted data transmission and receipt can occur randomly as the wheel module rotates during vehicle motion. This can result in varying and/or poor wireless channel characteristics and signal quality that reduce the effectiveness of the TPMS.